1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image monitoring system that analyzes an image and/or a sound source to generate, store, and display metadata about an abnormal situation, a surveillance camera included in the image monitoring system, and a method of operating the surveillance camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image monitoring system generally includes a surveillance camera and an image recording apparatus such as a network video recorder (NVR or digital video recorder (DVR), and analyzes an image acquired via the surveillance camera by using an image analysis function to determine whether a surveillance scene is abnormal according to predefined rules.
When the number of surveillance cameras that simultaneously operate in an image monitoring system has increased, it is difficult for a user to check in real time whether all surveillance scenes are abnormal. Also, it is possible to determine a moving object through image analysis, but it is difficult to detect an abnormal situation. In addition, even though an abnormal situation is detected through image analysis, the detection result may be false.